


Coco's Mom

by cosmage



Series: GOT7 and Pets [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmage/pseuds/cosmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum finally had enough.<br/>Coco's random barking at night? Fine. There's always ear plug and music.<br/>Coco's bites on his clothes? Fine. He can wear other clothes.<br/>Coco's morning surprise outside his room? Fine, as long as he didn't step on them.<br/>Coco's hostility towards him? Fine. She is not that cute anyway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Coco's poop in his shoe? The squish and odour on his feet? Not fine. No no no, not when he stepped on it.<br/>Someone has to be responsible.<br/>"CHOI YOUNGJAE!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coco's Mom

C - Can someone control her?  
O - Oh my god, not this shit again. (literally!)  
C - Choi Youngjae! As Coco’s mom, should you do something?  
O - …. Okay fine, you win.  
....

Jaebum narrowed his brows as he slipped his feet into the shoe.

His favourite pair. The pair that Youngjae gifted Jaebum for guiding the him in dancing. Jaebum always has a soft spot for Youngjae, the little sunshine who always smiles at everything and always working so hard for the team in silence.

That’s even why, he allows the dog addition to the dorm.

The dog… as the others called it.. Princess Coco. Jaebum is not a dog person, dogs require a lot of attention and he believes that he has better things to focus onto. Jaebum was so ready to reject the idea when Mark said he wanted to get a pet dog until he added that Youngjae is going to be the owner too. Owner 1/2 -Mark, Owner 1/2 - Youngjae. Youngjae who was sitting across the sofa pouted and watched the leader with such earnest. “Hyung…. As Coco’s daddy and I will make sure she will not disturb anyone!”

Jaebum twitched at Youngjae’s cute pleads and nodded his head stiffly.

Sometimes Jaebum wishes he didn’t agree to that. Rewind. Rewind. Rewind.

Noisy barks, random destruction, surprises everywhere(not pleasing), unexplained hostility from that tiny dog. She plays well with the other 6 members but not him. Jaebum shrugged whenever Coco runs away from him, whatever! But, he found something more severe - Youngjae. The younger one seemed to spend too much time and attention in the dog. So much so that the dorm roommates arrangement were switched. Mark and Youngjae became roommates in the name of Coco - as Coco’s parents. Not funny.

 

Jaebum shook his head and pulled back to reality as he felt the moisture on his sole. Like a ticking bomb, he finally exploded.

“CHOI YOUNGJAE!”

“Hyung?” Youngjae brushed his hair sleepily as he walked out of his room. Youngjae rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock - 7pm. The group did not have any schedule that day and so he took an afternoon nap. Seemed like the other members left for dinner without him and suddenly Jaebum’s shout shook him awake.

Something went wrong? He looked across the living room and saw Jaebum at the shoe racks then Coco at another corner facing the wall. So cute.

“Choi Youngjae,” Jaebum cleared his throat as he found Youngjae’s attention on the dog again. He was the one calling him alright!

“Yes Hyung?” Youngjae’s nose wrinkled as he walked towards Jaebum who was sticking his one food into the shoe awkwardly. That familiar smell. Youngjae didn’t even need Jaebum to speak and he immediately knew what happened. “Hyung, I’m sorry! I didn’t teach Coco well. I’ll clean it for you!” He squatted down to Jaebum’s shoe and took the leader’s feet out carefully. Coco had diarrhea? Youngjae frowned and wondered why times like this Mark is always not around. Always him. Always. Clearing shit.

Jaebum snickered at Youngjae’s flustered face. He rubbed the boy’s chestnut brown hair signalling him to get up.

“As Coco’s mom, should you do something?” Jaebum crossed his arms with his eyes at the soiled shoe that Youngjae held. “You being spending so much time with her and nothing’s getting into her, I guess,”

Youngjae looked down onto the floor, side eyeing Coco who was still at the corner. Coco, can I hide with you?

“Youngjae,” Jaebum lifted Youngjae’s face with his fingers forcing the younger one to meet his eyes. Why is he always looking at Coco?

“Hyung.. I don’t think this can be washed… I… I’ll buy a pair to pay you back,” Youngjae stuttered, Jaebum hyung as always been very gentle but something was really off about hyung now. Youngjae wanted to cry. Coco.. out of all shoes .. why?

“Not enough,” Jaebum wrapped his arm around Youngjae’s waist pulling him closer and pressed his lips against the younger’s plump lips. Soft and sweet as he always imagined. He grinned as the younger was obviously astonished. “You gonna close your eyes and relax,” He said lightly with their lips still pressing against each other.

As if the leader’s words was a spell, Youngjae nodded his head obediently and closed his eyes nervously. The leader will never do anything wrong to him.

So cute. Jaebum took the opportunity to hug Youngjae tighter and deepened the kiss.

Woof! Woof! Woof!

Like an alarm - Youngjae jumped and broke the kiss. He could not bring himself to look at the leader’s face. What did they just do? So weird and what’s even weirder… he did not hate it.

Jaebum sighed and ignored Coco’s little paw attack on his leg. “Choi Youngjae, I like you,”

“Huh?” Youngjae shot his head up and looked down shyly again. “Hyung..”

“I can’t believe I’m getting jealous over a dog, you know? Youngjae ah,” Jaebum patted the jumpy dog in his arms, “Do you like me more or Coco?”

“Hyung!”

Youngjae blushed even redder as he heard the ever cool and almighty leader comparing himself to the tiny maltese.

“Hmm?” Jaebum tried to held Coco down in his arms where she obviously tried to escape from his arms to Youngjae’s.

“Hyung.. You are special. How can you compare yourself to Coco..” Youngjae mumbled bashfully as he carried Coco from Jaebum’s arms and released her to the floor.

Coco whimpered as looked at the two warily and immediately ran off to Youngjae’s room.

“I’ll take it as a yes,” Jaebum hugged Youngjae from his back, wrapping his arms around the younger’s shoulder.

“Yes to what?”

“As Coco’s mom, you have to responsible of me.” Coco finally did one thing right ever since her arrival to the group, Jaebum’s eyes curved into crescent moon as he whispered softly into Youngjae’s ear.

What mom,I’m daddy! Youngjae wanted to rebut but his mouth widen with no voice as he saw the wet patch on Jaebum’s sleeve. He would imagined what was it, and how would Jaebum react. Coco ah..

“But Hyung, can you promised one thing?” Youngjae held Jaebum’s arms tightly around his shoulder, hiding the wet patch with his arms.

“Anything for you, Youngjae ah,” Jaebum was excited. He imagined many scenarios on how he would confess his feeling to Youngjae. Never would he thought his awkward friend -Coco played a huge part in this. Oh yes, I promise to love you only! Forever! Nothing’s gonna change my love for you!!! Jaebum controlled his facial expression, not waiting to appear like an idiot. He has to be cool, you know. He smirked as he waited for Youngjae’s request.

“Forgive Coco!” Youngjae shrieked as he covered his face with one hand and another pointing at the wet patch on Jaebum’s sleeve. “I think Coco peed just now… ”

“...”

Jaebum stunned for a second and rolled his eyes. Just when he thought Coco was good… “Okay fine, you win. But remember you have to responsible!” He grinned playfully. As long as he gets Youngjae’s attention in return, it’s all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on AFF.  
> Decided to post on AO3 because I like the series feature. ha.   
> 2jae for life!!  
> PS. I feel I need a part 2 after all the YJ's Coco instagram updates! so cute ㅠㅠ


End file.
